What If
by My weird obsession
Summary: What if Katniss was too old to volunteer for Prim? What if it was Prim who went into the games? What if Rue and Prim made an alliance? District 11 and 12. First person )like her diary of the games) T for violence. Please comment on if you like it or not!


CHAPTER 1: THE REAPING

My name is Primrose Everdeen, I'm 12 years old. My sister Katniss is now 19 and doesn't join the reaping. This is my first reaping. Katniss tells me that I have nothing to worry about because my name is only in the bowl once but it doesn't make me feel any more safe, actually it makes me feel less.

I walked out of our bedroom after I got changed and into the main room of the house. My mother had done my hair into two plaits that came down over each shoulder. She was sitting in a far corner but she came over to me when she saw me come into the room. She gave me a small smile and a weak hug. I wanted to ask her so many questions, the questions that were never asked and never answered. The door flew opened to show Katniss. I looked at the door then back at Mom but she had already backed away from me. Her and Katniss never had a good relationship after our farther died because mom went into a grieving state and wouldn't talk to anyone at first. She didn't eat either, but I got her to have some bread each day.

"You need to tuck that in little duck" Katniss came over and put her arms around me to tuck to in the part of my shirt that I could never reach. She looked into my eyes and gave me a sad smile, she survived the reaping but that doesn't mean I will. There is so much hope in her eyes, we had lost our farther in a mining accident and our Mom for a bit after (she is only really just coming back) I don't think that she wants to loose me too. I give her a hug and she returns it with one that I think she is never going to let go. "I got something for you, Prim" she holds out a pin. I take it and put it in the palm of my hand, I direct it towards the light. Its a Mockingjay. I look in her eyes, "where did you get it?"

"Madge gave it to me for you. She said it will keep you safe during the reaping." I look back down at the pin. It was a beautiful, gold pin and shined when the light touched it. I put on my shirt and gave Katniss a smile. She gave me one last look of hope. "Come on or we shall be late," Katniss took my hand and I took moms hand in my other. I have one last look at our home. It was falling apart and looked abandoned but it was home, the only place I really felt safe. I will miss it so.

We made our way to the square, hand in hand. I watched all the different families slowly joining into one big mass all going towards the square. We got split up almost immediately, Katniss and Mom went into the crowd of parents and older siblings hoping that their family member wont be picked from the bowl and I went into the queues of other children who may have their life turned upside down.

I went to get my finger prints and blood taken by the Peacekeepers then went to join the lines of the twelve year old girls. The square got filled quickly and quietly no one talking or making a sound. On my right was a girl I knew from school, she was quite quiet and lived with her grandparents. On my left were two girls that looked like twins. They were clinging on to each other like their life depended on it.

My eyes stayed locked on them until I heard a small bang, I looked up at the stage just in time to see the Capitol citizen walking to the microphone. She had a white wig on and was wearing a pink dress. She has been doing the reaping for six years now and came with a new hair colour each time. Her face was a pale white but I could tell it was because of all that make-up. "Hello hello" that's all she said. Her reply was silence, everyone just looked at her with hope and fear in their eyes.

"First we shall listen to a video sent from the Capitol" War, great war. That was the first line; it was the same every year. By the time you were old enough to stop going to the reaping you could recite the whole video. I watched it like the rest of us, not listening to what it was saying. It finished.

Everyone's hearts started to race. "Ladies first" The woman -named Effie Trinket- put her hand into the bowl that had all the girls names in it. She rummaged around the bowl and picked out a name. It was so quite that you could hear a pin drop. She walked back over to the microphone. She opened the name, took a deep breath and read it out.

"Primrose Everdeen"

At first I didn't recognise the name and kept my eyes locked on her. I heard small gasps and then I realised. I was replaying that moment over and over in my head. That's when I realised that all eyes were on me. I looked around, the two twins were now looking at me. One came and gave me small hug and then looked me in the eyes and gave me a nod. She let go and I began to walk over to the stage. Their were mummers from people in the crowd , no one likes it when a 12 year old gets picked. As I was about to walk up the stairs I heard someone yell my name. I turned to see Katniss trying to get through.

"PRIM, please she is only twelve!" She kept trying to get through the crowds to get to me while I tried to get free from the two Peacekeepers holding my arms. I wanted her to stop, she couldn't do anything, she can't volunteer. That's when I saw Gale (her boyfriend) walking up behind her, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. She was still screaming as Gale walked her away but it soon went quiet as she was too far away to hear. I walked up and stood next to Effie.

"So Primrose. Let me guess that was your sister?" She put a microphone to my mouth but all I did was nod. I searched the crowds for Mom. She was standing, her eyes locked onto me. People were trying to comfort her but she didn't take notice of them. It all happened so quickly but soon after I had stood on the stage everyone had our three finger salute out. It means thanks, admiration and good bye. Effie at first was slightly taken back by this but then she left me standing there with tears in my eyes and walked over to the bowl full of the boys names. The 16 year old that got picked was Peeta Mellark. I have heard his name before but I don't know who the boy is. I watched him as he walked up the stairs and stood the other side of Effie. We had to shake hands, he had a strong grip and looked very healthy but in his eyes he had more fear then me.

"Tributes from District 12. Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." We turned around and walked through the door with it shutting behind us. I got put into a room that overlooked the square, no one was moving just staring at the door that we walked into. I didn't see anyone walk in but soon the door to the room I was in opened behind me and Mom and Katniss came through. For a few seconds we just stood there embraced in a hug that included all three of us.

"We only have a minute" Katniss let go of us quickly. "You know different edible plants and you can use a knife. You have to show them you can use a knife. Don't make allies and stay away from the careers" Katniss stopped to make sure I was listening to all she was saying. "And Prim, try to win. For me and Mom" She didn't have hope in her eyes anymore, they were full of fear and anger. She stood back and let Mom come to me. "My little rose" She was talking in a whisper "Be brave and remember that your farther is always with you" I have always been close with Mom but now I feel that it was all for nothing. For the rest of out time with all stood embraced in each other. A Peacekeeper came in and ripped us apart saying that our time was up. They got taken out and soon after Gale came in. He told me a easy trap that I could make to catch food in the games. "Just try, Prim" was the last thing he said to me and that is what kept me going through the games. I had a few more visits from others until the last person to come in was a Peacekeeper collecting me for the journey to the station. District 12 is one of the smallest districts in Panem so we walked over to the station with Peacekeepers guarding us the whole way there. When we got to the station, we were the last to arrive. The whole district was there. Everyone had so much anger in them. Peacekeepers were having to hold some people back because their anger was taking control of them. I have heard of this before in school, this is how the last uprising began.

That was my last look at 12. I think it will be the thing I miss most. My whole life has been in 12 but now it is all being taken away from me. District 12, coal, fire. The smell of coal that follows you everywhere you go, the sight of miners coming home after their shift from the mines. You can never get used to District 12 unless you grow up in it and that is why I love it. I'm never going to come back, Peeta may have a chance though. Oh I do hope one of us can come back home.


End file.
